


The reflection of my pain

by SebaGrellisLove



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, Phandom, darksonas
Genre: Dark Dan - Freeform, Darkiplier - Freeform, antisepticeye, blazing phil, dark dan origin story, darksonas - Freeform, it´s a origin story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebaGrellisLove/pseuds/SebaGrellisLove
Summary: Dan is rethinking is life and the pain he felt in the last years and suddenly sees himself confronted with an powerfull demon and the origin story of Dark!Dan





	The reflection of my pain

We all have them. Dark sides in us. When we fear something or get anxious about things standing in our way. We cry and break, we die a little bit in our hearts. That was probably the thing Daniel realised when he was lying in his bed. For once his head was empty from any bad thoughts. There was no body whispering in his ear that he was trash and his videos should all get deleted. No body told him that his best and oldest friend probably would leave him in the next years and that he would end up horribly going on with YouTube.   
It was weird, being free from all the pain of doubt stocking up in his head. It was releaving but he knew that this wasn´t lasting long. It would all end.   
Phil was out. Or maybe he was already back, Dan couldn´t care less. He´d probably find out when he heard someone crunching his favorite cereal. But right now it was silent, or it was just his head that shut out all the noices around him.   
»I should ... stand up?«, he sighed after a half eternity of lying on the edge of his bed, just staring at that little spot on the wall next to him. »Yeah, probably.« He answered himself and slowly and very unmotivated put himself on his legs. His eyes got tired from the silent staring and were tearing now. When he entered the bathroom, he stared at his reflection. Weird ...  
He knew that he always had that slightly tired and cry-baby face on. He had bags under his eyes and shadows falling all over his face. But this time he recognised himself looking really ... different. Because he was very sure that that part around his pupils was originally white and not black like ...   
»Demon«, a voice laughed from a distance, that echoed in his head. Shocked Dan turned around, looking at something that wasn´t even there. A silent »Fuck« came over his quivering lips. Was that Phil, joking with him from the other side of the room?   
»Daniel«, said that dark echoing demon voice again, »turn around.«   
Dan knew that this was the part that he´d get his face eaten when he did as told. He´d be the first one to die in this weird horror movie. But on the other side - he heard his own voice in that demon. That was not Phil, that couldn´t be. No, that was himself speaking. Maybe he still was asleep.  
Slowly he turned around and tried to keep his cry of fear down. If he started screaming he had to explain this and it would totally not be the way it was now when someone came to help. There wouldn´t be a disturbing demon-version of him in the mirror. With a gigantic horned shadow behind him, gripping his shoulders, grinning with shining teeth.  
»What the hell are you?«, he asked and tried to step back, unable to push against the pressure on his shoulder. His whole body was shaking now.   
»I am you, Daniel«, the demonish shadow above him in the mirror smiled. He, or his reflection, had tears streaming down his face. He didn´t know how to react - how to escape. He shook his head.   
»No, you ... you´re not«, Dan said with a breaking voice.   
The Shadow put his head next to the one of mirror-Dan and smiled even brighter. »Oh, you´re so pathetic, Daniel my boy. You´ve lived with me mostly your whole life and even now you don´t recognise me? Your depression? Your fears? Your anxiety? Your eternal pain?«  
The demons voice had become even more dramatic and deep with every word he whispered into Dans ears. Dan felt it. That monster he had tamed inside him for all the years. Those questions about his life? Those fears about failing and the feel of always being useless and unwanted by anyone. That was what he saw in the mirror? Now, that he knew it felt like an old memory. An old friend he just remembered having.   
»What do you want from me?«, he cried out and put a hand against his neck as if he could just cut of the fear he feeled inside himself.   
The demon grinned again. As if Dan was just a joke to him. »You wanted me here, isn´t it like that? You cried out to have someone by your side that could take away that pain. And this foolish friend of you? That hope of never being left that you ke...«  
»Let him out of this«, Dan said with a voice so serious even he was surprised. »So ... Demon-Me. How do I get you to go back in that crumbled corner place in my head?«   
A loud laughter came from the demon inside the mirror and at the same time out of the mouth of mirror-dan. His face was full of tears when Dan hadn´t even started crying yet. Something was very wrong. Who was this Dan? And why was he in such a pain. Was that really him? Like a deeper, truer version of himself that had long ago stopped to keep his facade with depression-and-death jokes?  
It made him weak seeing himself crying and filled up with pain. He had seen himself like this way to often. Broken to peaces, alone, sad, friendless. He was this teared up boy once and eventually he escaped that.   
But now he was breaking into all the pressure.   
»Oh, Daniel. Why do you even think you could escape this once more. You just could come back to old habits. Don´t feel - be that disturbing feeling inside you. Let it take over and all pain will not burden you, but you will control it. Isn´t that how you always wanted it to be?«  
Daniel nodded, for a moment not paying attention on being careful what you agreed on when you´re talking to a demon. »I-I ... this isn´t working like this! You can´t just become a feeling, a human can´t be depression...«  
»Oh, Daniel«, the demon laughed again and his happiness was like ten daggers stabbing Dan in his back. Like in school, when the popular people made fun of him. They were having fun, he was left out. That sickening feeling of being alone with his sadness caught up. It got stronger and he couldn´t move less and less.   
»You can become what you fear the most, I swear. And you don´t have to fear being alone then. There are so many of your kind that have already taken over to their pain and fears. Why don´t you too?«  
Now there were tears on his face too. »People that are like you? Appreciating you?«, the voice said. The demon knew how to play. He knew how Dan was less and less carefull. Some more words would do it. Then he would agree.   
»I ... I don´t trust you«, Dan whispered between shaking lips.   
For a moment there was silence from the demon. »Look up, Daniel«, the demon said and Dan did as he was instructed. The demon had vanished and all that was left was that demonish mirror version of himself. With those dark black eyes and the sweatshirt that somehow turned totally black. That wasn´t Dan, but on the other side it totally was. It was the part of him he hated the most and that he could never fight.   
»This you, Daniel«, the demon said from no where. »And this is me. We share a body, we are one. But you try to cut me off like you did with all the people that liked you the way you are - because you´re afraid. But you wouldn´t have to be if you´d just join forces with me.«  
A small grin hushed over mirror-Dans face. »If you´d join forces ... with us.«  
For a moment something was flashing around Dan in the mirror. Not the demon but - he couldn´t really make it out. Was that ... he sighed. That green glitching halucination he had for a second vanished faster as that it appeared. He must have imagined it only.   
»You can´t resist anmyore, Daniel«, the demon said, »just look at you, young one. Tell me, you haven´t already agreed on my offer.«  
Dan sighed melancholy and stared at the black eyes. He realised what the demon had played all along. That wasn´t an imagination of him. Not a picture of another dimension and another Dan. This here, that sobby face with the demon eyes and the slightly roughier hair. That was him. Already.   
The demon appeared again behind him. But now it was for real to. He could feel the cold big hands of another dark creature laying down on his shoulders and shaking all that pressure inside him until it ended up not hurting anymore. »Welcome, Dark.«  
»Dan«, Daniel corrected the demon and in the next moment he, the demon and any footprint of him vanished from sight. Leaving a left alone appartment somewhere in London all by itself. Empty. With just some tear drops slowly drying in the bathroom.


End file.
